


protect you

by softboyhannie (orphan_account)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Child Abuse, Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin are Best Friends, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this in the middle of class, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Serious Injuries, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Verbal Abuse, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Witness Protection, beomgyu is really weak, beomgyu taehyun and kai are high schoolers, college student soobin, kinda based off of strong girl do bong soon, policeman yeonjun, soobin is taehyun's older brother, soobin might be in love with kai, taehyun might be in love with beomgyu, yeonjun has to live with beomgyu for plot convenience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softboyhannie
Summary: beomgyu is a mildly popular high school student loves his dongsaengs and hates school. one day when walking home from school, he runs into a man killing a woman and gets caught up in that. in pure fear, beomgyu calls yeonjun, his best friend and a policeman.(sorry im really bad at writing summaries, pls read regardless!!!)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	protect you

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally such a shit idea but i'm still going to write it so.... hope you enjoy!

Choi Beomgyu was a special one. No matter how hard he worked out, how hard he trained his muscles, he would stay weak. The only strong part of him was his thighs. (what godly thighs. I can't just take those out of this.) Hell, on some days, he couldn't even lift a pizza box! One. Simple. Pizza box! He was always so insecure about it, but not many paid attention to him.

Not that he was irrelevant or anything. Sure, he was mildly popular in school, with a few fan clubs here and there and about 10 girls lined up outside of his classroom door every day. But that was only because he hung out with  _ Kang Taehyun  _ and  _ Huening Kai _ , who were like gods among sheep. They were considered the best of the best in everything! Visuals, brains, athletic ability, even singing! They helped move supplies whenever they could and always gave the lightest stuff to Beomgyu, with which he  _ still  _ struggled with. They told him not to sweat it, though, because not everyone can be as  _ amazing _ as them. 

Of course, Beomgyu loved them. But sometimes, they could be a bit... over the top. Like, now.

"Beomgyu-hyung!" Taehyun's sweet voice called from across the cafeteria. Though it was insanely loud in there, Beomgyu would recognize his annoying-ass voice anywhere. "Beomgyu-hyuuuuuung!" Taehyun sat down right in front of Beomgyu, silencing the room. They all watched him run, they all took in the way his fluffy hair bounced and his smile radiated. Beomgyu didn't notice, though. He was too busy stuffing his face with food to care. As soon as the pair sat down, he knew all of his snacks would be taken away from him. 

And that's exactly what happened. Their extremely lovable asses dug straight into his lunchbox and took out everything he had, except for his water bottle and one little candy. 

"Hyung," Kai whined. "Today has been such a bad day! I got a 43% on my Earth and Environmental test, I tripped  _ up _ the stairs, my math teacher sent me out in the hall because someone was confessing their love for me, and Taehyun beat me in muk-jji-bba! Eight times!" Beomgyu smiled lovingly at him and caressed his hair. 

"Our poor, poor little Hyuka. It must've been very hard, right? Do you want to drop out?" Beomgyu pouted, making mocking puppy dog eyes at the youngest. Kai just grinned, retracting his head and laying it on Taehyun's shoulder. The whole cafeteria squealed, something about, "oh, the bromance!" or, "oh my god, I can't take them anymore! they're too cute!", and lastly, "bruv, I heard they were dating. what do you think?" Beomgyu rolled his eyes, opening the lone sweet at the bottom of his lunchbox. It looked to be strawberry, but he couldn't tell because many candies with other flavors were the same color of red as the one in between his fingertips. 

"Heya, Beom Beom." a girl sat next to him, one he was sure he'd seen before but never got to know the name of. Beomgyu stared at her, face blank of any emotion. 

"Hi, Kyunghee! Whatcha here for?" Taehyun blinked twice at her and reached over the table (and Beomgyu) to take her hand.

Ah. So her name was Kyunghee. 

"Not you, dolt." Kyunghee pushed the boy away. "Beomie, can I have that, please? I-I didn't bring any lunch with me today because my mother said I couldn't eat. But I can at least have a candy, hm? Hm?" Kyunghee wrapped her hands around Beomgyu's arm and squeezed. He hoped she wasn't trying to feel for muscle because there wasn't any there. 

"Kyunghee," Beomgyu's eyes shot to Taehyun for confirmation. Taehyun nodded. "I haven't gotten anything to eat, either. But, I guess, you can have this. Make sure to eat something today, at least," Beomgyu offered the one snack he had left to her, and she immediately took it, bouncing off the walls in joy. 

"Thank you, Beomie! You're my savior," Kyunghee flashed a dazzling smile at Beomgyu, to which he responded with a very fake, very awkward one. She hopped off to a table not too far away, animatedly talking to all of her friends. (Or, people who he assumed to be her friends. He didn't know her at all to know who her friends were.)

"Hyung, what are you supposed to eat?" Kai looked down at the bag of chips he had opened, guilt evident on his face. "Want some chips?"

"No!" Beomgyu whipped his head around to look at Kai. "It's my job to feed y'all! I'm fine, I'm not even hungry anyway." 

  
  
  
  


Yeah, that was a lie. Thirty minutes before they got to go home, his stomach was growling like crazy. Thank goodness Beomgyu was a junior, which meant he wouldn't have any classes with his oh-so-precious sophomore friends. 

"Hey, Beomgyu. Can you help me with this question? I got stuck,” Jeongin, one of his classmates, stood at the edge of his desk, presenting the practice test they were supposed to have done over the weekend. Beomgyu just nodded and took the paper from him, though he did not know the answer either. They spent the next thirty minutes trying to figure out that question, easily getting Beomgyu’s mind off of his growling stomach. 

When the bell rang to go home, Beomgyu didn’t even bother saying goodbye to Jeongin. He shot out the door, running down the halls until he reached the front gate. When he got there, he stopped for about a  _ second  _ before dashing down the sidewalk. 

“Beomgyu-hyung! Where the heck are you going?” he heard Taehyun’s voice calling him, but he didn’t turn around.  _ I need to get home quickly, otherwise, I won’t be able to start dinner! _

School got out later than usual today because they went in later. It was already 5:30 by the time he was half-way home. The sun was almost done setting and part of the sky was a dark blue, casting ominous shadows on the road. He shivered, the mid-November breeze blowing against his nearly frozen face. His phone began to ring in his pocket, and he immediately pressed the ‘answer call’ button.

“Hello, mother! What would you be calling for?” he did his best to sound as cheery as possible, but his mom could see right through him. 

“Don’t give me that tone, son. Your father and I are going to be home late, and we don’t have enough time to go buy groceries. You go do that, now.” Beomgyu covered the microphone with his hand and let out a hefty sigh. Of course, he had to do that  _ now _ , when it was dark outside, when he had forgotten his sweatshirt at school, when it was insanely  _ cold _ . He knew he could just walk the rest of the way home, put his stuff down and get a jacket, then make his way to the convenience store. But his mother was most definitely watching him, tracking his phone. She was always paranoid about something happening to him while she was away, always watching every single one of his moves. She would get a notification when he left home, when he left school, when he went anywhere that was considered ‘dangerous’ for her. She was a bit controlling, but he didn’t mind. She still let him hang out with Taehyun and Kai anytime and anywhere he wanted to. 

So, instead of heading home like he wanted to, he turned on his heel and ran towards the direction of the store. Now, the sun had completely set, and the stars sparkled in his eyes. His bag felt heavy, his uniform was sweaty as hell, but as long as he could get home he’d be fine. 

When he entered the convenience store, he was panting hard and doubled over. 

“Woah there, you okay? What are you running from?” the cashier called from the counter. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just… I’m fine.” Beomgyu began to scan the small isles and refrigerated areas, looking for tteokbokki and some vegetables to cook. Once he found it, he brought it to the counter and dipped his hands in his pocket.

Well, shit. Where the hell was his wallet?

“Sir? Sir? I’m gonna need you to pay for that. Otherwise, you have to put it back.” the cashier crossed his arms over his chest and looked the boy up and down. 

“No! I promise I had my wallet here earlier, I swear!” Beomgyu slumped down and pouted. “Nevermind. I’ll just go put it back,”

“I’ll cover him. But I need to pay for mine, too.” Beomgyu felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and a chest pressed to his back. 

“Yeonjun-hyung!” he cried as he turned around. Yeonjun’s smiling face stared down at him, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Hey there, cub. What’re you getting into trouble today for?” Yeonjun gave the cashier guy his debit card without pulling away from Beomgyu. 

“It’s not my fault! My wallet must’ve fallen out while I was running over here. Now all of my allowance is gone,” Beomgyu played with his fingers. His favorite hyung was here!

“How much was in there?”

“Like, I don’t know, 30 dollars?” 

Yeonjun produced exactly 30 dollars from his back pocket and placed it in Beomgyu’s hand. “Here. Don’t lose it next time.”

Beomgyu’s eyes sparkled as he looked at the elder. “Thank you so much, hyung! I love you!” 

Yeonjun smiled. “I love you, too, cub.” The cashier handed them what they had bought and wished them goodbye.

“Why are you over here in the cold without a jacket?” Yeonjun inquired, taking Beomgyu’s school bag from him. 

“Forgot it at school. I was in so much of a hurry to get home that I hadn’t realized that I left it on my desk,”

“Hm, I see.” 

They walked in silence for the next few minutes before Beomgyu piped up with a question. 

“Hyung, how’s work going? Any interesting cases?”

“Nothing that I can tell you about. Well, except for this one thing… just watch out for yourself and always keep one earbud out when you’re walking home alone. You never know what could happen,” Yeonjun bit his lip as he stared up at the sky. Beomgyu could see all the stars reflected in his pretty eyes. The elder’s eyebrows were furrowed and his whole face was scrunched up as he thought.

“I understand. Anyway, I can always call you if something bad happens, right?” Beomgyu asked. 

“Of course, cub! Anytime you like, I’ll be there,” Yeonjun stopped walking and grabbed Beomgyu’s hand, beaming at the adorable boy in front of him.

Beomgyu wanted this sight, this feeling to last forever. He loved how Yeonjun’s soft hands felt warm on his, how his whole face heated up in the cold from looking at Yeonjun’s alluring face. He loved the way Yeonjun’s eyes were twinkling. 

“Thank you, hyung. Thank you for paying for me today, too. You’re the best.” Beomgyu detached their hands and began skipping down the street, almost home already. “Here is fine. I can walk the rest alone!” 

Yeonjun sighed. “If that’s what you want. Just… please, be careful,”

“Hyung, my neighborhood is the safest place on earth! It’ll be  _ fine _ , stop being a paranoid little mom,” 

“Whatever. Just go cub. I’ll see you tomorrow, I think!” Yeonjun chuckled. 

“Bye, bye, hyungie!”

And with that, Beomgyu bounced down the street, humming a happy tune. He reached the bottom of the lane and was about to turn the corner leading up to where his house was. He was in such a good mood. Until he saw what was in front of him. 

A man in all black was crouched over a small woman, knife or some sort of weapon in his hand. The orange street lights tinted the blood spilled on the ground an eerie color that stuck in the back of Beomgyu’s mind forever. The lady’s belongings were strewn across the floor, phone screen completely shattered and college textbooks ripped to shreds. 

In a trance of pure, real, deafening fear, Beomgyu dropped his bag and covered his mouth before letting out a blood-curdling scream. The man that was atop of the girl immediately whipped his head around and flinched. He got off of her, dislodged the knife from her skull, and stood up tall. His arms hung off of his shoulders atypically and —

Oh. Oh no. The man was walking towards him slowly, twirling the bloodied knife in his fingers. 

“What a lucky day!” the man’s voice was gruff, low, and all-around unpleasant. It shook Beomgyu to his bones and had him bolted to the ground. “Another one… another one I can murder… more blood,” and then the man stood before Beomgyu, so close that he could feel the sour breath of the murderer on his forehead. 

“N-no… please, no…” Beomgyu whispered, panting hard. The boy was shaking as hard as a skinny tree in a hurricane. 

“Sorry, kid, but it has to be done,” 

Before the knife could reach Beomgyu’s skin, he finally found the strength to dodge. He gathered his bags back together (and his jumbled thoughts.) and sprinted right past him.  _ Only a few more steps, only a few more steps, only a few more…  _

But the man was right behind him. There was no getting away, no escaping. Before Beomgyu could make it to the last stretch that lead to his house, he was tackled to the ground. The cold blade of the knife pressed against his Adam’s Apple and cut a long stripe along the horizontal of his throat. Beads of blood leaked steadily from the fresh wound. Beomgyu whimpered and attempted to push the man off of him, but the knife just pierced deeper into him. 

Ah. 

An idea popped into Beomgyu’s head. He reached into his back pocket, wincing when the scratchy pavement scraped the back of his hand. Without looking, he opened his phone, opened up the ‘call’ app, and pressed on the most important contact in the list. 

“ _ Hello _ ?” a voice said from the phone. The man’s eyes flashed to Beomgyu’s and were met with a teary-eyed smirk. 

“Yeonjun-hyung! Please, I need you, I’m about to get murdered,” Beomgyu sniveled. 

Before Beomgyu could say anything more, the man removed the knife from his throat. Beomgyu sighed in relief then wailed when that same knife embedded itself in his thigh. 

“ _ Beomgyu? Are you okay? I’m at the top of your neighborhood, I’m coming! _ ” 

Hm… Beomgyu had a really,  _ really _ bad feeling that he was most definitely about to die. Instead of pushing it away, he welcomed it and laid into it. 

—

And the next thing he knew, he was lying in someone’s arms, being rocked back and forth. He tried to stand up, but red hot pain shot down his leg. 

“Ow!” Beomgyu shut his eyes tightly and tried to dispose of the pain, but it only grew. 

  
“Beomgyu? You’re awake?” the boy saw Yeonjun staring at him from above, tears in his eyes. His hands were cradling his head and holding him by the hip. 

“Yes, hyung. I’m awake. Sorry for causing you all this trouble. You need to get back to work, I can walk from here,” Beomgyu pushed himself up by the arms, but Yeonjun steadily held him in place.

“Are you fucking stupid? You think I would let you walk home looking like  _ that _ ? Hell no, I’m taking you to the hospital,” Yeonjun stood up and adjusted his hands so that he was carrying Beomgyu bridal style. “I know I should call an ambulance but that’s going to cost too much money so…” Yeonjun blinked the tears away from his eyes. “I’ll just run,” 

—

“Blood pressure is steady. Heartbeat is slowly rising. He seems to be doing okay, so I’ll be taking my leave,” Beomgyu heard a lady’s voice coming from his right. 

“Thank you so much,” Yeonjun said from right next to him. Beomgyu’s hand was clutching onto something tightly as if he didn’t want to let go. He heard the door shut and then Yeonjun sighed. “I should’ve stayed with you, then this wouldn’t have happened… I could’ve protected you…” small, almost silent sobs filled the almost silent room. 

Beomgyu opened his heavy eyelids and gave Yeonjun a little smile. “Hyung, it’s okay. You don’t always have to protect me, you know.” Yeonjun’s eyes lit up when he saw that Beomgyu was awake. He squeezed his hand—oh, so  _ that’s  _ what Beomgyu was holding—and laid his head on the bed. 

“Beomgyu, I have a question to ask you,”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember that man’s face?”

Beomgyu winced. Oh, he remembered all right. He remembered those eyes that were out for blood, his pale sunken in skin, and dirt crusted lips. He remembered it all. 

His eyes started to fill with tears as he recalled what had happened. The beeping of his heart monitor started to get louder and faster. 

“Hey, hey, cub! Sh, sh, it’s okay. I’m sorry, take it easy. Calm down, calm down…” Yeonjun wrapped his arm around Beomgyu’s shoulder and pulled him gently into his chest. “I shouldn’t have asked that, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, cub,”

Beomgyu clutched Yeonjun’s shirt and quietly cried, feeling bad. Why had he survived and that innocent girl hadn’t?

“Is the woman…” Beomgyu removed himself from Yeonjun’s shirt and gazed up at the elder. “alive?” 

Yeonjun didn’t say anything. He just sat down on the couch in the corner. He peered down at his lap, a guilty expression on his face. 

“Is she alive?” Beomgyu repeated. 

“I called your parents while you were sleeping,” Yeonjun picked up his bags that were perched by the door. “They should be here soon. Make sure to take care, cub.” and with that, he was out the door. 

Beomgyu just stared after him. He could see his retreating figure through the small window in the door. He wanted to reach out, to tell him to stay, but he was already gone. 

Beomgyu wiped away his last tear before collapsing into his pillows. 


End file.
